Nowadays the wireless card consumption such as Easy Card, Visa Wave, Paypass etc, all use a plastic card with a size of name card. The public holds card to spend money, add value and inquire balance. All have to be done at the POS machine of vendor at designated location. It is an inconvenience for consumer. Furthermore, as far as security is concerned the existing wireless card consumption is fast and convenient but compared with the contacting card it is recognized as less security by the public. Therefore the manner of wireless card consumption still has lots to be improved in convenience and security.
Currently under the circumstance that the public uses mobile device such as mobile phone, PDA more and more pervasive, it is certainly to come to a more convenient and practical consumption pattern by combining the wireless card and mobile device. Although recently an invention of building a wireless induction chip in the mobile phone SIM or USIM card has been invented, its framework still has the following drawbacks. Firstly, as stated in the abovementioned recent invention that a wireless induction chip is built into the SIM card and the RFID antenna is wounded around the SIM card or disposed at a proper location of the mobile device, the wiring connecting induction chip and RF antenna will be loaded with a high voltage analog signal of antenna resonance and causes the difficulty of design and implementation in mobile device. Secondly, as stated in the abovementioned recent invention framework that the RFID antenna is wounded around the SIM card, but after it is implemented due to the physical characteristics are not so good that the exterior POS machine can not induct the chip. It is a proof that the framework is not ideal. Thirdly, as stated in the abovementioned recent invention the mobile device can not access the content of the induction chip built in the SIM card directly it is doubtful to achieve the functions of mobile value adding, electronic purse balance inquiry or mobile payment.
As a result, the abovementioned conventional manner still has many drawbacks. It does not constitute a good design and needs to be improved.
In view of the abovementioned drawbacks of the conventional manner the inventor of the present invention endeavors to research and successfully invents a Combi-SIM card framework of electronic purse combining wireless transceiver of mobile device to provide an ideal, convenient and secure wireless mobile payment application.